A New Ninja In Norrisville
by FanO'theNinja121
Summary: A new girl comes to class and is found out cold after a battle with one of McFist's robots. Ever since then the nomicon has been acting weird.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As I walked into 1st period I saw Howard sitting in the back of the class listening to his iPod. I sat down next to him; while he was watching something I quickly gave him jumper-cables. "What the juice Cunningham!" he screamed at me. "Ha! Got you Howard!" I laughed at him. "Anyway, are you ready for tonight?" I asked him, "Ya!", "GRAVE PUNCHERS 4!" we both screamed together. I could tell Howard was pumped to play, for some reason he kept drawing graves on his dad's punching bag last night. He said that he was practicing for the "real thing". As the bell rang to start the class, the teacher walked in with girl that I had never seen before. "Class, we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Starlight Rosetta. Starlight why don't you go sit down next to Steven."

"Howard…" I whispered.

"What?"

"Look" I pointed out side to a huge robot gorilla destroying the principle's car. I quickly raised my hand. "Yes Mr. Cunningham?" said the teacher. "I need to use the bathroom!" I said. "Make it quick". I jumped out of my chair and ran out of the classroom. As I was exiting the gorilla slammed into to room. Everyone was screaming their heads of except for Howard, me and the new girl. Weird. I ran to the boys' bathroom. Looking around to see if anyone was in there with me, I took out ninja mask and pulled it over my face.

"SMOKEBOMB!" I yelled as I appeared in front of the gorilla in a puff of red smoke. Everyone started to cheer as I screamed "Ninja jumping kick!" and hit it right in face. It quickly hit the floor but leaped up and grabbed me by the foot. It started to swing its arm and chucked me through the wall. I landed on the floor in front of some kids walking by. I stood up and pulled out my sword. I ran over to the robot and sliced the head off. After I picked the head up I smashed it on the ground. "That takes care of that" I said brushing the dust from the wall off my hands. "Continue with your class citizens" I said in a really cheesy voice," SMOKEBOMB!"

When I came back to class the police where carrying out the robot body. I ran and sat next to Howard. Everyone was talking about what happened except for Starlight who was passed out on the floor in the back of the classroom. As I walked over to her she suddenly jolted back up. I asked her if she was okay but she was putting something in her backpack. She stood up and said yes but I doubt she heard what I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Howard?" I asked him, "Did you notice that Starlight was out cold during my fight this morning?" "Ya, yes" he answered quickly. "Dude were you even listing to what I was saying?!"I yelled at him. "Sorry I'm almost to level 4! Now what were you saying again?" he said as he paused the game. "Okay, Starlight was passed out in the back of the classroom this morning after the robot gorilla attack," I told him," after I came back from "ninjaing" she was out cold in the corner. When I walked over to her she just sat up and stuffed something in her bag. It was glowing, it looked blue. Also, it barely fit in there but I couldn't see what it was." "So what? It could have been an iPad." Howard said. I argued back, "No it wasn't that it was completely square. Oh well, hey turn on the news. I want to see if there are any attacks by one of Viceroy's lame robots." "Fine." He said as he switched the channel.

"No robots yet, oh wait here comes some breaking news…" said Howard to me as I got up to put the game away. "Well turn it up Howard." _VOLUME^ _As I sat down next to Howard I grabbed the nomicon and mask. The TV reporter started talking in front of the school, _"There is a Giant monster destroying Norrisville High school. The police are holding everyone away from the area until the ninja shows up."_ "Oh Man! I gotta get down there and destank that kid!" I screamed as I ran out the door with the mask half way on my face.

When I arrived at the school I hid in a tree. The monster was slamming through the walls and ceiling screaming and crying. "SMOKE BOMB!" I yelled as I appeared on top of the school. "Hey Ugly!" I teased at the monster, "Ninja Punch!" I said as I punched it the head. The monster fell down and started screaming, _"If I can't be a cheerleader then nobody can!" _"Wow… is this humility or jealousy I'm picking up here?" I said as I was searching for the most prized position that was stanked. A couple of minutes of fighting and dodging attacks went by I noticed that the monster had a bracelet that was glowing. "Ninja bracelet slice!" I yelled as the monster shrunk and was now a 10th grade girl laying in the hallway. "SMOKE BOMB!" I screamed as I disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

When I got home I took off the mask and sat on the ground in my back yard. The nomicon had been glowing like crazy since this morning. "Fine Nomicon what is it?" I whined as I opened the book and it sucked me into the old dojo. I stood up and started to walk around then all of the sudden it showed two ninja paintings both facing each other. One black and red, and one white and blue. "So what Nomicon? Its just two ninjas!" Then the paintings started to move and start to fight what looked like the Sorcer. The white ninja morphed into the black ninja and they became one and turned a gold color. A beam shot out of their hands and destroyed the green being. Then some words appeared after the fight. _The entire sum of existence is the magic of being needed by just one other person… _"What the juice Nomicon that doesn't make any sence!" I yelled. The nomicon got really mad and just plain threw me out of the book. "Fine Nomicon be that way!" I screamed as I walked in side to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Man, I had some wonk dreams. I kept dreaming about what the nomicon had showed me. The white ninja seemed so… weird. I mean how is it even possible to faze into someone like that. _"Ninja…" _I heard a girl say. I sat up in bed. "Who's there?!" I whispered, "Howard is that you? Are you trying to pull something on me? Cause its not working!" I said with fear, _"No, dude its called TELEPATHY! It's the White Ninja"_

"But we've never met how do you know who I am?!"

"_I don't I just locked on to your chi while you were fighting that stanked 10__th__ grade girl"_

"You can do that? How long did it take you to master that?"

"_Well about ten minutes to read how to do it in my nomicon"_

"When did you even have time to do that?"

"_In my first hour class. There was a robot attack and…"_

"What a minute… there was an attack in my class too! But I was busy fighting it"

"_Really?"_

"Yeah,"

"_Well I've gotta get some sleep. There is a test in science tomorrow and I want to pass it… or just get a C, How about we talk tomorrow after school. If that is okay with you."_

"Yeah that's fine. See you then." Man that was weird. I can't wait to tell Howard tomorrow.

"Howard! The weirdest thing happened to me last night!" I yelled as I ran upstairs and into his bedroom, "Dude a ninja was talking to me in my sleep!" "So, I bet it was just a dream," he said as he sat up from bed, "I bet you just had a little too much root beer last night and had a wonk dream." "No, I was wide awake! Then I started to hear someone, but actually they were using telepathy to talk to me IN MY HEAD!" I explained to him, "Howard I think it was that ninja the nomicon showed me!" "Uhh what ninja?" asked Howard. "Oh, I didn't tell you about that yet? Well okay yesterday when I came back from fighting the nomicon was glowing like crazy. So I went to see what it wanted to tell me it showed me two ninjas fighting this green wizard or sorcerer thing and…" I was saying but he cut me off. "Wait to ninjas? How come I've never heard of the second ninja?" he asked me. I continued, "I don't know. Well, anyways… they were losing and then the second ninja or the white and blue ninja fazed into the red and black ninja and they turned a goldish color and shot the green thing with a beam of light and won. Then they came apart again and… well that was about it I guess." "That is wonk Cunningham. Who do you think the white ninja is?" he asked. "I don't know but it is a girl in our first hour class…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" everyone at the mall was screaming. "Yes! I know there is a monster here! So would you guys just be quite for one second?!" I screamed at the crowd, "Ninja Kick!" I tried to kick the monster in the head but it dodged me and grabbed my leg and threw me into a coffee shop. "Aw, Come on! Why don't you throw me into a hotdog stand while you're at it!" I yelled sarcastically, "Ninja Throwing Stars!" the stars knocked the monster over and broke the watch the monster was wearing and shrunk it into a guy wearing a business suit. "Dude, maybe you should quit being a bank accountant if you are scared all the time of being robed," I said to the man. "SMOKE BOMB!"

"That was so BRUCE!" Howard yelled at me, "But… it's 8:21. Now we're going to be late for school!" "No problem, we can just take the shortcut through the park!" I told Howard. "Fine, but if we're late I'm blaming you Cunningham." said Howard. We started to run, after about three minutes we got to school. "See Howard what'd I tell you?" I said as we ran inside. We only had one minute tell the bell rang and our classroom was on the other side of the school.

We ran as fast as we could. "We're gonna…." I said as we were rounding the last corner but we crashed into someone and fell down.A robot gorilla ran by and kicked our books down. All our stuff went everywhere. "Watch were you're going!" I yelled as I was picking up my stuff. When I looked up to see who it was I saw the White Ninja sitting on the floor rubbing her head.

"What the juice! That was wonk Cunning… I mean student I've never seen before!" said the White Ninja. "Uhhhhh…." I said just staring at her. "Yeah, Umm, I need to go," she said as she stood up and ran after a robot gorilla. Howard and I ran to class just as the bell rang. "That was close!" Howard said with relief as we sat down at our desks. "Howard did you see that?! That was the White Ninja!" I whispered with excitement. "Yeah! How did she know who you were?" he asked. "I don't know… Hey, where is Starlight? She is never tardy, never!" I asked Howard. "Didn't you hear? She got ran over by a bus!" as soon as he told me that I started to flip out, "WHAT?! SHE GOT RAN OVER?!" I yelled at him. "Ha! Ha! Ha! No she didn't! Ha! Ha! Ha! Dude she's right there! Got you!" he said pointing at the door. Starlight just walked in and gave the teacher a tardy slip. I turned to Howard and slapped him right in the face. "Howard! That was WONK!" I told him.

After school I went to my locker to get the ninja mask and nomicon. I wanted to know about the White Ninja. I think I know who she is but I'm not sure. When I opened my locker it glowing red. I ran home to see what it wanted to tell me. I opened the nomicon and it sucked me into the dojo. Words appeared and they read _"Face what you think you believe and you will be surprised"_ "So what? Am I supposed to go with what I think?" I asked the nomicon. The nomicon glowed a bright red and let me go. "A simple yes would have been fine!" I told it.

I ran to the school in my ninja outfit and jumped on the roof. I sat there for about five minutes then the White Ninja jumped on the roof too. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked me. "I want to know how you did that tele-comunication thingy with your mind." I told her. "You mean _Telepathy_?" she asked me, "Okay, do you have your nomicon?" "No, wait a sec. SMOKE BOMB!" I said as transported to my house in a second and back again, "Okay now I do!" "Okay, now go into that dojo where the knowledge of the shadow warrior is and look for the _Art of Telepathy _and read how to" she instructed me to do.

After about ten minutes of reading I finally came out. "Okay done. Now what?" "Now, this… _Can you hear me in your head?" _she said but finished the rest in my head. "Yeah. That is so bruce! So can you read peoples' minds or something?" I asked her. "Well kind of. I can talk to them in their heads and hear what they are saying back to me. But other than that no." she said. "Oh. Well I have to get home now so… Yeah." Then I jumped of the school and threw a smoke bomb on the ground and disappeared.


	5. Your Pick

**Hey guys if you have any ideas for the story I'll take them! I will mention that you came up with the idea by the way! I could use some monsters, new characters, new powers that Randy could use against the Sorcerer and McFist, or … ANYTHING! Please tell me what you would like to read in the reviews and I will add the stuff into following chapters to come! (and I will try to make the chapters longer also!) Have fun thinkin'! ;D**


	6. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank lunasilverwing12 for the new character and conflict in this next chapter! (By the way... AWESOME IMAGINATION!)But she's not going to be a main character in this chapter! So if you don't like her character then it sucks to be you because I love the idea! Please Review! For chapter five I held a contest for a new character or event in the story and so far I've only got one entry through the reviews and one through the Private Messaging! I will use the one from the reviews but not in this chapter! Also, I can't give credit to anyone because it was a guest and for their name they put 'Guest' so I guess no one gets credit... D: So don't be dissing me because I didn't give you credit! (And NO I'm not yelling at you 'the viewer' and I'm not in a bad mood... See :D) Well here you go! The next chapter! Oh yeah... I'm going to start writing in P.O.V.'s!**

**Star's P.O.V.**

Over the past couple weeks I've made some new friends. Now don't you expect me to be all girly and love unicorns and have friends that are girls because I don't! I've lived in a house of boys for a long time. I have four older brothers so I don't like pink, I don't like unicorns, I don't like ribbons, I don't like well... anything girly. Except make-up, I can live with make-up. All my brothers moved away so it's pretty lonely at my house. So I go hang out with two boys about my age. Howard and Randy. We usually play Grave Punchers or write on sleeping people's faces in the library. But every so often when a monster or robot shows up Randy has to leave. Sometimes I try to follow him to see what he's up to but Howard won't let me. He says that Randy runs off to the bathroom to have it to himself but that just seems too gross, even for me! But whenever he disappears the ninja shows up.

The only thing that I can do alone is meditate in my bedroom. Randy and Howard don't know but I have a big secret. Last summer, when I was still in my other school, I walked into my room and there was a small box on my nightstand. When I opened it there was a white and blue ninja mask inside with a white and blue glowing book. I usually don't like to read so I just threw the book on my bed. At the bottom of the box there was a note that read, ninja you are needed at Norrisville High. I thought that I just had to run over and see what was going on and back again, but no. I had to move to another town 47 miles away.

The first thing I did when I got the ninja mask was try it on. After I put it on my head strips of white and blue flew out of the mask and covered my entire body. When it was finished I walked over to the mirror. I looked unrecognizable. My brown hair was in a ponytail, I had a blue belt, and a really big blue scarf reaching past my feet. I had a white jumpsuit with blue rings around my wrists and ankles.

As I was walking over to Randy's house I saw a moving truck pull in about a block away from my house. A girl got out and slowly walked inside while texting on her phone. I continued on to Randy's house. I walked up to the door with a smile.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Hi Mrs. Cunningham! Is Randy home?" I asked.

"He's upstairs Starlight in his room." She said cheerfully pointing up.

I slowly climbed up the stairs and walked down the hallway. I didn't hear anything and I was wondering where he was. I slowly opened his door and he was laying on the floor.

"Hey Randy, are you okay?" I asked him. He didn't say anything. "Randy?" I asked again walking over to him. He still didn't answer me. I hung my backpack on the back of a chair and crouched down next to him, I flipped him over onto his back.

"What?" I said to myself about what I just saw. He had a nomicon just like mine only black and red. I was starting to get very confused when I noticed something glowing on his bed. I walked over and climbed up the ladder. It was a black and red ninja mask. I jumped down onto the floor and just stared at Randy for a while. He started to moan a little and sat up. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out of his room without a peep. I ran a little ways down the hallway and turned around heading back to his room and I walked in like I just got there.

"Hi Randy! Whatcha doing?" I said as I sat down next to him while he was playing a video game.

"Hi Star! Nothing much just playing Grave Punchers 4. You want to play?"

"Um... Actually I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away!"

"Why were you laying on the floor when I came up?"

"I was uh..." I could tell that he was trying to come up with an excuse but I knew why he was laying down I just wanted to see if he trusted me enough to tell me.


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! You guys must really hate me... I had a whole bunch of homework to do! Also, I have this project about the Holocaust I'm supposed to do and so far I have had about 3 to 4 weeks to do it and I'm only 1/4 of the way done! Talk about lazy! So here you go! :P

Star's P.O.V.

"I was uh... I-I was..." He started but was cut off by Howard.

"Sup Cunningh- Whoah! Whoah! Whoah! When did she get here?!" Blurted Howard as he ran in the door.

"Hey!" I snapped back, "Come on Howard! I've been at this school for at least a month, are you ever going to get used to seeing me around you and Randy?"

"Never! Me and Randy are Bros, and some new girl isn't going to just waltz right in and girly us up! So why don't you just go and play with your make-up, Barbies, unicorns, and rainbow junk and leave us alone!

"First of all I'm not a new girl. Second of all I hate unicorns and would rather have my face ripped to shreds by a mexican death bear than play with a Barbie. And lastly I think I will leave YOU alone!" I stomped out of Randy's room and when I walked by Howard I just straight out punched him. I hit him so hard that he fell on to one of Randy's bean bag chairs and left a huge bruise mark. Man that kid bruises fast.

"Howard what was that all about!?" I heard Randy scream as I jumped down the stairs.

I had walked about a block away when I realized I forgot my bag. I quickly pulled out my phone and started to text Randy that I was going to come pick it up.

Randy's P.O.V.

"Howard what was that all about!?" I practically screamed at Howard.

"I don't know! I guess I just lost it! I was really looking forward to the weekend with you and playing video games nonstop with NO ONE else like you promised, when I saw Star I just... got... jealous!" He spat out.

"So you just scream at Star to go play with some barbies and leave us alone!?"

"Yeah I might have gone a little over bored with that." He said rubbing his bruised arm.

I stood up to put the nomicon in my bed and noticed that Star left her bag. "Hey, Howard Star left her bag here."

"Really? Where is it?"

"Over on my desk." I said as he ran over to it.

"I wonder what kinda junk she has in here!" He screamed as he dumped out the stuff on the desk.

"Dude! Stop! Man that's wonk going through a girls-"

"Look!" He yelled as he shoved a blue and white ninja mask and nomicon in my face.

"No way! That is so Bruce!" I shouted.

"Star's a NINJA! I told you she was always sneaking around in the school after hours!" Howard screamed as he threw the stuff into her bag.

"Dude, I just got a text from Star. She's coming back over to get her stuff!" I scoffed at him, "Put her stuff back in quickly!"

"Randy!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

"What!?"

"Your little friend is here!"

"Dude! Hurry!" I screamed at Howard.

"Randy? I think I left my bag here." I heard Star say as she walked through the door.

"Here you go!" We said as I threw it to her.

"Thanks RANDY!" She said, we could still tell that she was pissed off at Howard.

"That was a close one!" Sighed Howard.

"I know right?" I replied.

"AHHH!" We heard Star scream.

"Do you think she noticed we went through her stuff?" Asked Howard.

"No Howard, I think she just screamed because she saw my mom folding my laundry." I said sarcastically.

Star's P.O.V.

As I was walking down Randy's stairs, still mad at Howard, something pushed me and I fell down the stairs. When I hit the bottom step I bounced off and landed a face plant into the door getting a massive bloody nose. "AHHH!" I screamed. I tried standing up but my head was pounding like crazy, I suddenly fell face first on to the floor.

"Oh dear! Are you all right sweetie?" Asked someone as they ran to my side and picked me up off the floor now drenched in blood.

"Ugh... What happened? Where am I?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh my... a concussion, and a broken nose. I better call the hospital." I heard them say as I drifted into a deep sleep.

Randy's P.O.V.

"Hey Randy..."

"Yeah Howard?"

"Why is there an ambulance in your driveway?"

"What?" I asked walking over to the window where he was standing.

"STAR!" We both screamed as she was being loaded into the ambulance.

We both raced downstairs and out the door to see them leaving.

"What happened!? Why is Star leaving in an ambulance!?" I asked mom.

"Oh well when she was leaving she slipped on something sitting on the stairs. She fell down them and crashed into the door." She said, "She was out for a while but when she came to, she had no idea where she was, and she keeps drifting in and out of consensus. The fall caused her a concussion and a broken nose."

"Will she be alright?!" Howard and I screamed at her.

"Oh sure! In a week or two she'll be up and walking around good as new!" She finish saying as a paramedic walked up to her and whispered into her ear, "Oh my!"

"What?!"

"Oh sorry boys. Looks like Star might not get her memory back for a while."

"Huh? Why not?" I asked the paramedic.

"When her nose broke, part of the bone came loose and got jammed into the cerebrum. Her thoughts are out of her reach so she can't remember a thing." He said, "She will have to have a surgery to remove the bone piece. But we don't have her blood type yet because of a major accident last week involving a bus load of people falling of a bridge from a monster attack. It will take a week to get her blood type, and a month for her memory to fully return."

"A WHOLE MONTH?!" We yelled in unison as the paramedics all left.

"I wonder what she slipped on..." I wondered out loud.

When we walked inside I saw something that freaked me out. There was stank on the staircase. It looked like it was looking for something... or someone.


End file.
